Love Hurts
by MahJohn Buu
Summary: This is a cute story about how Piccolo and Gohan have each has a secretly had a crush on each other for years. Read their struggle, and watch as this story unfolds into a romantic mystery for both Gohan and Piccolo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first two chapters of this story have just been edited, and the third and fourth are now up. I have decided to add a lemon versions of certain chapters, as well as teen versions. If you would like to read the lemon versions, PM me. I will let you know if a chapter has a lemon version available in the Author's note of that Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ever since I was born, I knew I was different. I tended to favor artistic items over an outdoorsy trip. Don't get me wrong, I loved going fishing, camping, and training especially. There was one key event that occurred in my life that just confirmed my sorrows of abnormality. It was simply meeting Piccolo.

Piccolo was a man whom I looked up to in admiration. I had grown fond of him by my 11th year, when my pubescense was starting to kick in. My emotions were so screwy I lost my sense of relativity. I was essentially lost in some void in an alternate dimension. It was like I was moving, but I couldn't feel. I talked, but I don't remember what I said. Amidst all this darkness, I saw and felt one person in my mind. Thinking about him was what kept me somewhat down to Earth during these times of great sorrow. Piccolo. He caught my attention, and I soon wanted to see him more often. I would often catch myself consuming his body in my imagination, while staring at his green, chiseled, body through my peripheries. Obviously, the sexual attraction was strong in me, but it was much more. I felt a deeper emotion than just sex. I loved the way he would talk to me in a soothing, harmonic voice, and how he trained me, and ultimately taught me not to give up when times are difficult. He smoothed out the emotional roller coaster of my teenage years. More to a current point, I don't know how to confess how I feel to Piccolo. I love him, but it's a **strong** love. This love festers from the numerous times he has stood in front of a blast in order to save me, but not excluding the hard, but great training I received. I dwell on this nearly everyday. My feelings for him are too deep to ignore forever.

I planned out each time I would confess to him, but it wasn't until today I realized I couldn't confess my love to him. If I did let these feelings loose and out in the open, I would have to come out of my protective closet. I guess I'm addicted to the scent of the moth balls that lie upon the floor. I don't understand why I feel this way about Piccolo, or the fact that I like boys in general. Why can I not just be a normal person? I have to stay hidden, but for how long? When will my anguish end? I keep thinking and brooding over my feelings for this Namekian man and other older men, and the thought, in some way, sickens me. I shouldn't be like this. This really isn't normal. What other man on the planet Earth actually sees himself falling for another human of the same sex? I hate myself for who I am, and _what_ I am. The pain eats away at my well-being everyday. My appearance drastically changes each day; My mother worries and worries about me, and I can't tell her what's wrong due to the fact that she will disown me. She will abhor me just like anyone else would. That brings me to another reason why I can't confess my love. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Piccolo. He brings me so much joy, and I wouldn't be able to bear him turning his back on me in rejection.

Why would Piccolo reject me? I ask myself. Because of what he said the last time I attempted to speak with him. I was dead set on talking through these feelings with him. I was almost sure he knew what I was going to talk about, mainly because he wore a disgusted complexion. He didn't even _say_ any thing, but I could tell he already hated me, so I just left without another glance back.

So, now, I stand here facing a mirror. Who is this face I see in the reflection? This isn't me! Where is the assinine smile that once plastered itself upon my face? Where is the kindness and compassion that used to radiate from my body? Who am I? I see my face is pale, and my eyes have dark circles around them. It's time to put those closet years to use. I lightly sprinkle foundation on my ghost-like face to bring out my skin color. The makeup is just a mask. A facade, if you will. It hides the pain and anguish that is erupting underneath. It seems as if no one notices. As I see my face is well blended, I turn away from the mirror, and I walk straight from the bathroom to my study, where I retire to everyday. I am only bothered at meal times, and when it is time to sleep. As I search for an interesting read, I find myself thinking back over the years. Why am I so afraid? I ask myself, but almost immediatley push the dreadful thought from my mind. I can't be thinking. I must continue to mosey along in my secluded pass time, where I fear I will never be free from this unending agony. There are only two options left at this point: I either admit I love Piccolo, or I commit suicide. Neither are very appealing.

I've never felt for someone so strongly before. That young man is super cute. I know he's only 17, but damn! He makes me melt in the middle of the winter. I try to tell him how I feel, and it eats away at me everyday. I really must tell him, but I am afraid of what he will say. Gohan would never forgive me for the three simple words I would say. I love you. I know my sacrifices for him would have shown him some form of parental love, but I doubt it could be much more than that to him. These emotions that I feel for the young chibi, I cannot express, nor decipher. This sensation of a growing flame is present in my heart when ever my gaze crosses his small, soft body. If he did accept these feelings, I would be a rogue as well as he. I am supposed to be asexual. I shouldn't feel like this about anyone but myself. Gohan, however, would have to suffer much more than me, and I would loathe myself should I cause young Gohan any more pain. I can see it written in the well-disguised face of his. He's merely living for appearance, and he seems detached from everyone else. I remember seeing him so elated that I thought he would explode! Things took a turn for the worse, though, when his father left. He's never been the same since. The last time he tried to come up to me was over a week ago, and I couldn't talk to him at that point. I was and still am in a phase that can only be gotten out of by clearing my head. I rummage through my brain to see if I can remember any other person I fell in love with. I try and try, and only one man comes to mind. Goku.

Goku was my first love. At first we were enimies. Bitter as anyone could tell. Before I helped save the Earth from Sayians, I had a change of heart. I realized the anger I felt toward Goku wasn't vengeance for my father. It was sexual tension, and my way of dealing with it at the time. I never even knew my father, so why would I feel any sort of anger if he died? Anyway, I tried to tell Goku once when I saw him alone, but he always tries to attack me. I could never get anywhere with him. I ended up just giving up on him, and isolating myself to deserted wastelands. That is where I will always find my peace. My daily meditation now occurs in the middle of a forest, far away from any society. My head needed clearing, and I wanted to be alone, or with Gohan. His assinine smile used to light up my day. As I think back to the last day I saw him, I feel I deeply damaged our relationship. He came flying up to my temporary home near his own. He seemed a little worked up over something. At the time, I was thinking about him and was contemplating why I couldn't just talk to him. He walked in and I turned around, no words exchanged, and no faces creating a welcoming tone. I saw his eyes actually react, he looked deeply wounded, and he seemed as if he was crying as he left. I felt like the worst being on Earth.

After that, I wondered what Gohan was doing. He's probably out training in the sun like usual. He might be trying to live out his father's life as the patriarch of the home. I need to visit with him; in order to tell him my feelings and to apologize to the young Sayian. For some reason, I think this to be the best and hardest thing I have ever made up my mind to do. This Friday, I will confess to him. Yes, I am traditional like that. I will tell him underneath the low hanging branches of a cherry tree. It's time to stop lying to myself. Look out Gohan, here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I started to write this story in first person, but I think it would make more sense to continue in 3rd person. Please don't get angry!

It was Thursday afternoon. Gohan just finished school, when he encountered Piccolo on the sidewalk. Gohan didn't know how or what to feel inside. Rage, for their last encounter or compassion?

He was totally confused. He and Piccolo met at the middle of the sidewalk. They both stared deeply into each others' eyes.

"Hi..." Gohan slowly began.

"Look, Gohan, I'm really sorry for acting the way I did when we last saw each other."

Piccolo rushed out. Piccolo just couldn't wait to get it off his chest. Gohan was surprised at this sudden apology.

"Thanks, Pic-" Gohan was immediately silenced by a round, green, finger.

"Just...don't say thanks yet, okay?" Piccolo explained. "Just meet me under the cherry tree by my house tomorrow after school, okay?" Piccolo sped off into the distance to avoid further questioning.

Gohan was completely floored. He didn't know how to react to this. Is it a confession of love? Who knows. It's just great to have Piccolo as a friend again. Maybe, just maybe, Gohan could get away from in between the suffocating coats, and to get away from the scent of the mothballs. He will once again be able to breathe fresh air, and soak up some sun. He would run throughout the day and night, and the high of being able to live, actually LIVE, would exhilarate him.

Tomorrow, he will go. Yes, tomorrow Piccolo will get to see the real Gohan. Gohan will take off his makeup, and get a good night's sleep. Maybe then all these years of pointless waiting will come to an end. Pain and suffering shall end. Maybe, Gohan will be truly happy.

Piccolo was on his way to his house to get ready. As he flew, he allowed his thoughts to wander to the next day. He will stand waiting underneath the cherry tree, awaiting his beloved Gohan. Hopefully, Gohan will accept this. He landed in his own front lawn. He walked into his house and realizes how messy it is. He looked around and sees his dirty training suits in a basket to wash. He hummed and gamboled around his home, dusting and vacuuming. He was simply in a state of euphoria. Then, he realized his nervousness. What if Gohan doesn't want to come? What if he is repulsed by the offer? Piccolo started slowing down, and started into an apathetic stage. Slowly, Piccolo started cleaning and eventually finished. He lied on his couch and turned on the television.

After thirty minutes of surfing the television, he found the right show. He didn't even know what it was called, but he watched it anyway. He didn't care about the content of the show, he just wanted the noise. He needed to think. What will happen after tomorrow? If Gohan accepts his love, is Piccolo _really_ ready to show the world he isn't asexual? If Gohan decides not to show up; what then? Will Piccolo continue upon this path of being forever alone? So many questions bombarded Piccolo's mind that he couldn't sleep later on. He didn't even know what will happen tomorrow. Then, he finally decided the answer will come tomorrow, so he should just go to sleep. He forced his eyes shut, hoping to fast forward his life to one day in the future.

The next morning, Piccolo awoke to a knocking sound at his door."Gohan?" Piccolo thought aloud. He walked to the door and opened it. There was no one there. Even hours before Gohan was supposed to arrive, he was anxious. "Ugggh!" Piccolo exclaims to himself. He decided to go to his kitchen and drink a cup of coffee for his enjoyment. Maybe today, he would finally be able to get some sleep. Maybe...

Gohan had trouble concentrating in his honors trigonometry class. He often stared out the window and wondered what Piccolo had in mind. Was Piccolo going to confess to him? Was this all a prank? What's going on? Eventually, his teacher notices something is wrong. "Gohan," The teacher announces. "Do you know the answer to the equation?"

"I'm sorry Sensei, I spaced out for a minute," Gohan states as though he is about to cry.

"It's okay, Son-san, just remember to pay attention," the teacher says. Gohan's sensei is always a sucker for tears. Sometimes during his daydreams, his mind would wander to how disgusting it would be to have sex with Piccolo. Other times, he would get off to the thought. This was when Gohan would have to excuse himself to the restroom. He had always wondered why he thought this way about Piccolo, but he could find no explanation. Other than the fact that he was in love with the man. That tall, green, and stoic man that would rarely crack a smile. Kami, did Gohan love the way Piccolo smiled. The frown lines have plagued Piccolo's face ever since Gohan met him.

When Gohan finished school, he ran to his locker where he threw his books. He ran outside and began the walk to Piccolo's home. When he was out of sight of civilians, he began to fly toward Piccolo's house. He landed in the front lawn and saw cherry tree petals strewn across the front lawn. He could see the narrow, paved walkway leading directly to the front door. On either side beautiful green grass grew. An assortment of tulips were planted in the garden directly in front of the residence. _Here we go!_ Gohan thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been a while since I've updated the story, but certain family issues have me living where I no longer have internet access. Thanks for the kind reviews!

Gohan walked through the wonderful paradise that was Piccolo's own front lawn. Piccolo anxiously waited from inside the house. He had a suit on. Yes, Gohan was the only one that can cause such a great feeling in Piccolo that would cause him to wear a suit. When Piccolo saw Gohan about five feet from the door, he opened it, blushing. "H-hello, Gohan" Piccolo stammered. Gohan just stood staring at this completely dressed up Piccolo. Gohan does not realize he was staring, nor did he realize his mouth stood agape. Piccolo coughed and asked "Do you want to come inside for some lemonade?"

"S-sure," Gohan stuttered, trying to walk forward. His body started to shake at the thought of what might come.

Picccolo led him into the kitchen, where a table sat under dim candlelight. The table was adorned with a deep green table cloth; two plates, and two sets of silverware sat on top of it. Gohan could only stare at the room's glory. He couldn't wrap his mind at how romantic Piccolo could be. All Gohan ever saw was a strong, tough man who stood rather tall. Piccolo was a father to Gohan. At least when Goku couldn't be around.

"Do you like it?" Piccolo questioned nervously.

"Oh, Piccolo, it's...it's amazing! I love it so much I didn't know that you were so romantic." Piccolo started blushing.

"Well, you deserve the best, Gohan." Piccolo returned.

Gohan almost started to cry. No one had ever said that to him in this kind of setting. He quickly turned his head and wiped his tears. Piccolo stood up and gave Gohan a nice, firm hug. As they released each other, they stared at one another for a moment, and Gohan sat down. Piccolo went to his kitchen and brought out two steaks and a bowl of rice to complement each of them. Finally, he brought out the lemonade pitcher and filled each cup to the brim, garnishing both cups with a lemon slice.

"Bon appetit." Piccolo stated.

They both began delving into their stakes. Piccolo, simply eating out of pleasure, gandered at Gohan. Gohan was taking this whole night rather well. Piccolo was estatic for the fact that Gohan might accept him.

"Piccolo," Gohan began. "I want to tell you something rather important, but it should be on a walk through your marvelous garden in the back here."

"Gohan, you must have patience. I have things I wish to share with you as well. Let us wait until the sun is at the perfect angle." Piccolo replied. He wanted this to be completely perfect.

As they finished their supper, Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm. Gohan was led outside to a large cherry tree upon a hill. There was a slight breeze from the south, blowing petals across the path. When both fighters were underneath the tree, the man that taught Gohan how to survive grabbed the hands of his pupil.

"Gohan." Piccolo paused. His ears went completely fuzzy and he couldn't hear anything. "I am here to confess my love to you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So we have this story where Piccolo just confessed his love to Gohan. How will Gohan react? What will people say when they find out? Find out today, in Love Hurts Chapter 4!

Gohan pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. The young sayian's jaw dropped to the groound in sheer amazement. Never before had anyone confessed something like this before. " Oh, Piccolo! I-I'm speechless!"

Piccolo wasn't sure how to take this. He couldn't tell if Gohan was okay with the confession,or not. He could definetly see a look of surprise on the youth's face, but a hint of...something else.

"Piccolo, is this for real?" Gohan asked in awestruck wonder. "Yes, I am completely in love, Gohan. I honestly don't understand any of these feelings. I only had feelings for Goku before you. I think this is what love is. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before, I mean, I know society would have it against you if you were dating me but..." Piccolo trailed off. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes. Piccolo thought Gohan was slowly rejecting him. He quickly turned his face away.

Gohan grabbed the Namekian's shoulder. "Pic, I accept your confession! I was planning on trying to confess as well!" Piccolo was in an utter state of shock. He could not believe everything was happening so nicely. The sun was setting just how he wanted it. He looked over at Gohan's precious faceAnd smiled happily. Piccolo huched over and met Gohan's welcoming lips for an outstanding Kiss. That first kiss started everything for the duo. What started out as some awkward father/son relationship blossomed into a forbidden love. "Wow," Gohan spoke breathlessly. Then he immediately fainted.

Gohan awoke in his be the next morning. He sat up and looked around the room. He wound a noteon his window that read: "Hey, you passed out in my yard. I brought you back to your house to get some rest. Come see me more often. Love, Pic." As he read the note, he realized the day before wasn't just some dream. It actually happened! He was filled with joy again at the thought of having someone to love! _Wait a minute!_ He thought. _What about Videl?_ These past few months, Gohan hadn't even seen or talked to Videl outside of a passing glance at school. _I've neglected my girlfriend!_ Gohan screamed in his head.

Now Gohan was completely lost. He had no idea of right and wrong anymore. He loved Piccolo, but he loved Videl too! He had crushes on other guys, but also on girls too! He sat on his bed, massaging his temple, trying to figure out why he was built this way. That was when a gentle knock struck his door. "Yeah?" Gohan called. "I'ts me, hon," his mother began, " Are you decent?"  
"Yeah, come on in."

Chi-chi came in and sat on Gohan's bed right beside him. Her face was very somber, with just a small hint of anger. "Look, I've already talked with Piccolo already, Gohan, but I wanted to aske you," she began. Gohan's face widened in fear for what was about to come. "DO YOU REALLY LIKE BOYS?!" She screamed. Gohan's heart began to race. He didn't know what to do. The next thing Gohan could say, but not more that a whisper, was "Yes" Chi-Chi fell and passed out on his bed.

Piccolo sat back at his house feeling so relieved that Gohan actually loved him back. In his happiness, he felt extremely worried for Gohan. When Piccolo dropped him off, Chi-chi asked what happened, and it just kind of slipped out. Chi-chi stood up to Piccolo and punched him square in the face. "How dare you say such things!" Then, she pushed Piccolo out of the house and slammed the door in his face. Piccolo put his hand to his face and slowly drug it down. "I'm so sorry, Gohan" he whispered. He snuck around the side of the Son house hold and placed a note for Gohan to see when he woke up. He then flew back to his household to await Gohan's next arrival. He began to plan their next date beginning at Kame House, in order to inform the others. Then, they would fly to Capsule Corps and reveal the same news to Bulma and company. Finally, they would end the day with a trip to the finest restaurant in Satan City. Piccolo suddenly looked alarmed. He had overlooked one detail of Gohan: his relationship with Videl. Piccolo took a deep breath and sighed heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome to chapter five! I hope you've been enjoying the story thus far. I apologize if Piccolo seems OOC, but I need him to be this way for story progression. The reason why is because Piccolo has finally found love, so he is softened a little from the way he is in the anime. There is a lemon version of this chapter. Have fun!

Gohan looked over at his sleeping mother and sighed loudly. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where she could sleep more soundly. He stopped to look around the room. He could still see his father's belongings stacked neatly in a pile. His gaze wandered toward the bed stand where he saw a picture of his father. Tears were brought to his eyes. He turned and left that painful memory behind. He ambled toward the kitchen for some breakfast, when Goten came in the door. "Hey, Gohan!" Goten excitedly greeted. "Hi," Gohan returned with sadness. "What's wrong, big brother?" He asked so sweetly and innocent. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about. How was your night with Trunks?"

"Um...good I guess. We wrestled around and stuff." Goten replied. He sounded like he was upset about something. Gohan wasn't going to push anything.

As the brothers were talking, Chi-chi woke up screaming. "Mom!" Goten yelled. "Hey, Goten, it's alright, just give her a minute." Gohan said. Chi-chi was angry. She ran into the kitchen and saw Goten. "Goten, go outside for a few minutes. I need to speak with your older brother." She angrily whispered. Goten ran outside and the mother and son were left in the room. "If you are going to be a...faggot, then you can just go move in with Piccolo!" Gohan was surprised. "Mom! Really? Just because I like guys as well as girls, you're going to kick me out? WOW! I know what you're really like now!" Gohan stormed off to his room and packed everything. All his books, clothes, and the rest of his possesions. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE _SON!"_ Chi-chi yelled. "You better be careful out there." Gohan went to the front door, looked back at his mom and said "It's not like you would care." He went up to Goten with tears in his eyes and gave him a big hug. "Goten, be good for mom, please. She doesn't want me to live here anymore."

"B-but, Why?" Goten said with his lip quivering.

Gohan looked at his mother once again and said: "Go ask her for yourself. If you ever want to see me, just come to Piccolo's house." With that, he set Goten down and flew away from his former home, hopefully to return one day.

As Gohan was flying, his eyes were stinging with tears. That just happened, all because he came out. He landed in Piccolo's front yard. Piccolo came out to get him. "Gohan! How great it is to se-" Piccolo stopped. Gohan fell to his knees and began bawling. Piccolo ran up to him and embraced him. "What happened?" Piccolo asked. "Wha-What happened? You told my mom! And now...now she hates me for who I am!" Gohan screamed. Piccolo just grabbed him tighter fighting back his own tears. "Gohan, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Just come inside and we'll get your stuff set up, okay?" Piccolo soothed. Gohan looked up at the man and returned a simple "Okay." Gohan wiped his tears and started grabbing his stuff. When he was all set in, the couple sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Gohan leaned up against Piccolo and just enjoyed being around someone who loved him for who he was. Piccolo looked down at the youth and said three special words to him. "I love you." Gohan looked up at him and said "Can you tell me why people don't like bisexuals? Why is there any hate there whatsoever?" Piccolo just rubbed his head and tried to come up with an answer. "Well, it's like this. God created this planet with a male supposed to be for a female. For whatever reason, you started to like boys as well. It's really confusing. I've tried to realize why _I_ was created the way I was a long time ago. Technically, I'm not even male on my planet, but here on Earth I am. Gohan, just know that I'm as abnormal as you are right now, and...and I'll help you through this."

"Th-thanks Piccolo," Gohan said. Then he snuggled back up against Piccolo's chiseled abdomen and eventually fell asleep.

As soon as Gohan left, Chi-chi started walking back to her room. "Hey! Mom! Why'd you make Gohan leave, huh? He didn't do anything bad!" Goten screamed while crying. "Don't worry about it! It is between me and him."Chi-chi yelled back. She continued to her room, leaving Goten to cry in the front yard. When Chi-chi arrived in her room, she closed the door, curled up into a ball on her bed and started crying. She cried for hours. Eventually, Goten came up to the door and knocked. It was totally silent. "Mom?" Goten asked. He opened the door and saw his mother lying unconsious on the floor. "Mom! Wake up!" Goten screamed. He picked her up off the floor and immediately flew her to the hospital. " Someone help!" Goten screamed in the emergency room. A doctor came running up with a stretcher. "What happened?" the man asked. "She was crying, and then she passed out! I couldn't get her to wake up!" Goten exclaimed crying. "Calm down, it'll be alright. How long has she been like this?"

"I think about thirty minutes." Goten said, calmer than before. "Okay thank you. Do you know where to find any of your family? Like your father, maybe an older brother?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I can go find my brother." Goten said.

"Okay. Go get him and bring him back to the hospital please."

As the man stopped talking, Goten leaped off the ground and began to fly toward Piccolo's house to tell his brother about the latest development.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan and Piccolo were in the middle of building an addition to the house for Gohan, when they felt Goten's ki growing closer. "Well, well, someone's coming here pretty quick." Piccolo smiled. "Yep, I guess Mom finally let him come over." Gohan muttered. Goten landed hard on the ground with tears in his eyes. "GOHAN!" He yelled. Gohan, looking rather alarmed at this point, ran to Goten to see what was wrong. "Goten! What's wrong? Is it Mom?" Gohan was speaking faster than Eminem could rap. "Gohan, calm down." Piccolo soothed. "Goten, what's wrong?" Piccolo questioned calmly. "M-mommy had a heart attack! Sh-she's in the hospital now!" Goten started to cry. Piccolo grabbed him and comforted him. In his mind Piccolo couldn't help thinking, _Here I am, comforting BOTH of Goku's sons! Where is he?_

Piccolo's thinking was interrupted by a frantic Gohan. "Come on!" Gohan screamed, and the three males headed to the hospital. Gohan's ki was rising by the minute. It got so high that Piccolo had to stop him. They landed in a forest where no human was in sight. Gohan let out an emotion filled scream, which caused him to become a super saiyan. He started blasting trees and his rage increased. He needed to hit someone. "Piccolo," Gohan said quietly. "I need you." Piccolo came up to him and stood in front of him. "Goten, stay back." Piccolo commanded as he awaited what was coming. Gohan threw all of his force behind one punch that sent Piccolo flying. Gohan instantly calmed down. He ran over to Piccolo. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked nervously. Piccolo looked up at him and simply replied with a nod. Piccolo really wanted to kiss Gohan right now, but he didn't know how Goten would feel about it.

Gohan extended a hand and Piccolo grabbed it. They stared at each other for a minute, each knowing what the other wanted. Gohan looked back at Goten. "Hey, Goten, I need to talk to you." Gohan stated. He had remembered Goten's mood as he came back from Trunks' house. "Gohan, not now." Piccolo demanded. "Oh, Alright!" Gohan said, and the trio started their journey again to the hospital.

As they were flying, Goten was wondering about everything that had just happened. His mother had something wrong with her chest, and his brother just got kicked out for some reason. Maybe it's because of what he did at Trunks' house. Gohan had even asked him what was wrong. Goten simply couldn't think about what he did with Trunks, for the thought would give him what Trunks called a "boner." He pushed the thought out of his mind. Now, he wondered what Gohan had to talk to him about.

They landed at the hospital about an hour after they stopped. Gohan walked inside, still nervous of what news would await him. He went to a nurse's station. "Excuse me, is there a Chi-chi here?" Gohan nervously asked. The nurse's face went pale and it scared Gohan. "Umm, Just one moment." She ran off and grabbed the doctor. The two came back as fast as possible. The doctor approached Gohan. "Come on, you and I need to take a walk." the doctor says. Gohan nods and leaves the other two in the waiting room.

"What's gonna happen to mommy, Piccolo?" Goten sweetly asked. "I don't know, Goten." Piccolo replied. Goten sat silent for a few minutes, thinking. Piccolo looked back at him. "Hey there, whatcha thinking about?" Piccolo asked. Goten looked troubled. "Can you keep a secret? At least, until I'm ready to tell Gohan?" Goten asked scared. "Yes. What's up?" Piccolo replied, partially aware of what was coming. "Well, the other night I was at Trunks' house, and..." Goten paused. "...never mind." He finished and placed his head on his palm. Piccolo looked down at him. _What's troubling you, kid?_ He thought. _And where is Gohan?_

As Gohan left with the doctor, his mind was filled with horrendous thoughts. What had happened to his mother? "As you know, Gohan, your mother has been hospitalized. She was put in critical condition the moment she got here." The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Gohan. Your mother has about one last day left." Gohan's heart came to a halt. He fell down to his knees. He began to cry. After a minute, he stopped, regained his composure and asked to go see her. "Yes, Gohan. You may." Gohan ran up the hallway beckoned Goten, and the two raced back to their mother's room. Gohan's eyes scrolled through the numbers in a blur, with Goten practically flying from his brother's speed.

"Go-han! Wha-ha-ha-t's Wro-ong?" Goten said while bouncing up and down. "I don't know yet!" Gohan screamed in despair as he continued to speed. When he saw his mother's name printed on that door, he came to a screeching halt. A sense of dread came over him. What was wrong? What will happen? These questions were so prevalent in his mind that fateful day. He holds on to Goten's hand and slowly stalks in the room. He peeks around the curtain to see his mother lying on the bed. Her hair was gone, her eyes sagged, and she looked absolutely terrible. "Uh...Goten. Wait outside for a sec. I need to see if Mom can talk to us." Gohan commanded. Goten started to protest, but thought better of it. He would need Gohan on his good side in order to tell him what forbidden act Trunks and himself preformed.

Gohan continued to walk over to his mother's deathbed. A balloon hung in the air. An annoying message on it said "I hope you get better!" Gohan felt a small anger at that balloon. He went over to his mother's bedside and slowly woke her up. "Mom," Gohan whispered. Chi-chi's eyes bolted open at the sound of his voice. He grabbed him by the neck and hugged him as tight as she could. She then let him go, grabbed a wig she had beside the bed and threw it on. "Did Goten see me?" She asked softly. "No, he's outside waiting." Gohan replied even softer. "He can come in now." Chi-chi spoke. "Come on, Goten." Gohan called. Goten began a slow walk to his mother's bedside. Tears were rolling down his face. "Mommy?" Goten sniffled. "Yeah, come here baby" Chi-chi whispered. Goten ran up to her and they embraced each other and cried for about five minutes.

"Sit down, both of you." The two sons sat down. "I assume you already know that I have...something wrong with me." She paused, catching her breath. "I don't know how long I will be able to hold on. So I want to tell you one last time that I love you both lots and lots. Gohan, I hope you find whatever it is your looking for in life. I may not totally approve of your decision, but that doesn't mean I hate you. My strapping young lad, please don't get hurt." Chi chi pleaded. "Goten, have fun with the rest of your childhood. I'm afraid I won't get to see you grow up." Tears streamed down her face. "Now, I want you, Goten, to go back into the waiting room. I need to talk with Gohan about some matters." Gohan looked at his brother. Goten's head was bent down and his fists were clenched. He strolled out of the room without another word.

Chi chi looked at Gohan. She burst out in tears. "I'm so sorry! I never should have made you leave!" Gohan rose and went to his mother's side, where she grabbed him even tighter than before. He felt silent tears running down his face as well. They stopped hugging. "I'm leaving the house to my dad until you get a job. You can have Goten move in with you, if you like. You can look through my things and have what you like." Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He stood straight up and just gazed at his mom. "Why didn't you..." He tried to form the words. He had to calm himself down. "Oh, honey! I didn't want you and Goten to worry. I've been going to the doctor in secret, and he told me I had a lot longer. I wanted to tell you, but..." She trailed off. Her breathing suddenly became more shallow. "Mom?" Gohan said. "Yes?" Chi-chi wheezed. "I love you more than ever. Please, stay with me!" Gohan pleaded. "I- I know, but I just can't." Chi-chi whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked at her son for that final time and simply told him "Be safe." Those were here two dying words. Gohan hung his head. He slowly looked at that agonizing heart monitor and realized it became a straight line. He walked slowly out the door and found the doctor and simply told him "She's gone." The words came out as barely a whisper.

Goten watched as his older brother walked slowly to them and beckoned them to leave. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, but he slowly realized his mother was gone. He choked back tears as the trio flew off toward Piccolo's domain. Nobody spoke about anything. Goten knew he couldn't tell anyone about his forbidden secret with Trunks now. He felt as though everything he had was gone in just a few simple hours. Somehow, he had blamed the death on himself. Maybe, if he found his mom sooner, maybe he could have stopped it. These thoughts pushed a small cry out of his mouth. Piccolo looked at him with such sympathy. Goten could see why Gohan liked him so much.

It took them twenty minutes to fly back to the house. As soon as they landed, Gohan crumpled to the ground in tears. He wouldn't move he just sat there and sobbed softly. Goten decided to go lay down next to him and eventually started crying as well. The two clutched on to each other tight, making a silent promise with tears to never leave each other. Goten cuddled his older brother until he finally fell asleep in his arms.

Piccolo looked down at the brothers fast asleep on the pavement. He picked them up and carried them up to his bed. He lied them down and stripped them to their underwear. He stared longingly at Gohan for a moment, but quickly covered them up and went to the couch. There he looked at the clock, noticing it was about eight. He decided to cook up some stir fry for the three of them, even though he wasn't sure if they would eat.

He went to his bedroom to check on them. They were both fast asleep. He decided to save their food for in the morning. He grabbed some new boxers, took a shower, then crawled in the bed next to Gohan. As soon as he got covered up, Gohan latched on to him subconsciously. He nuzzled his head against Piccolo's chest. Piccolo felt a surge of happiness at this thought. He was a lucky man. For now.


End file.
